


The Tide Shifts

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Babylonian Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiamat's death: the tide falls, the tide rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tide Shifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kynical

 

 

The last children of Tiamat were born out of rage and pain, born with venom in their veins and told to fight. They didn't know what came before. They didn't need to. They saw her hurt. They embodied that hurt. They lashed out.

And Tiamat died. And her children didn't, not all of them.

So the serpents lived, and watched, and this is what they saw.

Marduk, slayer of his ancestress, took their father's blood and spilled it upon the clay of the Earth that was their mother's body, and of this he fashioned slaves. And the serpents thought at first that this was one final joke, one final violation, and perhaps that is all Marduk thought as well.

But the serpents lived, and watched, and the slaves grew restless again and again. The slaves who were born with the winds of Marduk in their lungs and the blood of Kingu in their veins were hurt. They rose up. They lashed out.

Other slaves calmed, cautioned, were still.

They rose; they fell. In their vast cities, in their vast numbers, they rose; they fell. The serpents watched this as they had watched Tiamat's waters rise, fall.

Tiamat had fallen.

In the breath of Marduk and the blood of Kingu, the serpents saw Tiamat rise.

 


End file.
